


Psychology of Erotic Electronic Miscommunication

by goldenrod



Category: Community
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Miscommunication, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A log of a series of text messages of varying degrees of lust, clarity, and advisability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychology of Erotic Electronic Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Constructed for Porn Battle XV (prompts: Britta/Duncan, sexting). Something new I haven't tried before. Feedback welcome and greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time passes...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
